


My First, My Last, My Everything

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Journalist!Nix, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Their Careers Aren't Really Important But I'm Just Clarifying, police officer!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake Relationship! AU</p><p>Ask game prompt from the tumbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First, My Last, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Fake Relationship!AU
> 
> Not edited because it's 7 a.m. and you know the drill by now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“Well believe it because we’re five minutes away.”

“I can’t believe you agreed to this.”

“Eh, what are friends for, right?”

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s ridiculous and probably the most spontaneous thing I’ve done since we jumped off that cliff together, but yes I’m sure.”

Dick sighed in relief at Nix’s reassurance. It’s definitely not the most honest thing either of them has ever done, but the intentions are in the right place…somewhere.

“So you remember everything we talked about?”

Nix looked over to the redhead and smiled brightly, “Yes I do. If not, we’ll make it up on the fly, right?”

“Yeah, we will. Thank you for this Nix.” Dick replied sincerely.

“Don’t mention it. I’m only doing this for your dad’s twelve-year-old scotch and your mom’s pecan pie.”

Dick’s laugh was stiff as the taxi announced their arrival.

Nix grabbed their bags from the trunk while Dick settled their fare.

“I, uh, told the cab to wait, in case you still want to change your mind.”

Nix grabbed Dick’s shoulder to help stabilize the nervous wreck in front of him rather than the usual calm exterior he was used to seeing.

“I’m staying Dick. We’ll get through this weekend and then tell them something happened. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Dick smiled and grabbed Nix’s hand as the two walked to the red front door. He didn’t bother to knock and they walked into the warm home and out of the cool morning air.

“Dick honey is that you?” His mom called from the kitchen at the end of the large hallway.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Dick squeezed Nix’s hand a little tighter just short of cutting off his circulation. Nix rubbed his thumb along the outside of Dick’s hand to try and calm him down.

A small woman with dark brunet hair and the same familiar blue eyes came rushing towards them.

“Oh it’s so good to see you! You need to visit more of—,” she stopped just short of them when she noticed Nix.

“Lewis? What are yo--,” she turned to Dick after she noticed their joined hands, “Richard Winters. Do you have something you’d like to tell me?”

Dick swallowed heavily and opened his mouth to answer but Nix beat him to the punch.

“Mrs. Winters, it’s good to see you again.” Nix put his hand forward but the woman slapped his hand away and hugged him to both men’s surprise.

“Lewis, it’s always a pleasure,” she pulled back and moved to hug her son.

She whispered in Dick’s ear, “I’m so happy you’ve finally come to your senses.”

Dick gave her a confused look and went to immediately ask her what she meant before she spoke again.

“Well boys, take off your coats and put your bags upstairs. Then come into the kitchen, we’re just getting started.”

“Is Dad here yet?” Dick asked as he grabbed both of their bags after he swatted Nix’s hand away from grabbing them.

“Yes,” his mom sighed in frustration, “Damn man won’t leave the turkey alone.”

Dick and Nix laughed before they climbed the familiar stairs to Dick’s old room.

“God, it’s like nothing’s changed.”

Dick smiled, “Are you talking about my room or my parents?”

“Both.”

Dick noticed Nix staring at the double bed still pushed against the wall near the window and cleared his throat nervously.

“Is that a gonna be a problem or do you want me to grab the air mattress?”

Nix smiled, “No it’s not a problem. Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had to share that bed, right?”

Dick laughed, memories of their adolescence flooding his thoughts, “No, it wouldn’t.”

“Boys! You done yet? Your father is driving me up wall.” Dick’s mother shouted from the base of the steps, voice carrying though the still open door of the room.

“Yeah, we’re coming down now.” Dick shouted back and turned back to Nix.

“You ready?”

For the first time, Nix looked nervous, unsure.

The brunette took a deep breath, “Yeah, let’s do this.” He put his hand forward for Dick to take.

The redhead grabbed it as they headed down the stairs. ~~  
~~

* * *

 

Two Weeks Earlier

“I’m not upset because she left. The relationship was going nowhere and I think we were just together to be together. It wasn’t good for either of us. I’m upset because I told my mom I was finally bringing someone home and she just sounded so happy Lew. I don’t want to tell her that we broke up because she’d said she had all these plans to embarrass and brag about me. My dad was excited too. He said he’d finally convince someone to be on his side of something in the family for once. I just don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Lewis Nixon looked at his best friend. His best friend since kindergarten when he kicked little Herbert Sobel in the shin for taking Dick’s favorite red crayon. His best friend who was the first to know that Dick would be happy with a girlfriend or a boyfriend. His best friend that dragged him out of the dark during high school when his parents got divorced and used him as bargaining chip for money rather than as their son. His best friend that followed him to college in Chicago. His best friend that he’d been in love with for longer than he cared to admit. No, not admit. Never admit it. It would ruin and stain the true friendship they’d managed to find in one another.

“I mean, is there someone else you could take that could…I don’t know, pretend to be her?”

Dick laughed sourly and the sound grated on Nix’s ears.

“No. First, I wouldn’t use some woman for that, for my own gain. Second, every other woman I know is with one of our other friends. Third, I never told th—.”

Dick stopped short and look back to Nix.

“You never told who, what?”

“I never told my parents it was a woman that I was seeing. I just told them it was someone special.”

“Okay?”

“So…” Dick motioned his hands in a circle to signal that Nix should know where he was going with this.

Nix knew, but really wished he didn’t. He didn’t want to know what it was like to be with Dick, even under false pretenses, just to have it torn away in the end and watch him find someone else.

“So?”

“So, Lewis Nixon, my best and greatest friend, will you do me the honors of being my fake boyrfriend for a weekend?”

Nix’s heart broke at the words, but Dick _was_ his best friend. He’d do anything for him. If that meant sacrificing his own heart and happiness, then he gladly do it. He’d follow him anywhere.

He laughed to cover his nerves and heartbreak, “I’d be delighted.”

Dick laughed and pulled Nix into a tight hug.

Nix subtly inhaled the strong, familiar smell of cinnamon and warmth before hastily pulling out of the hug.

“Thank you so much Nix. I promise you won’t regret this.”

Nix knew he would, but he still wouldn’t have changed his answer.

* * *

 

“Nixon, good to see you. How’s everything?”

Richard Winters Sr. called from underneath the island, face nearly buried in the oven.

“Great, Mr. Winters. Everything is great. I’m finally where I want to be at the station and I got a new dog. How’re you?”

“I’m good. Same old, same old. Another one, Lewis? Really?”

Nix laughed.

“Yeah. She’s a pit bull rescue named Lucy. She’s a perfect fit with the other two.”

“You want to show me pictures, don’t you kid?”

“If you want to see them, sir.”

Richard smiled, “Of course son, let’s see ‘em.”

Nix smiled brightly and grabbed his phone.

Across the room, Dick smiled softly at Nix and his dad laughing together.

“So when did all this happen, Dick?”

Dick’s head snapped back to his mom as he sliced sweet potatoes.

“Not long ago. About five months or so?”

“Okay, _how_ did this happen?”

“Well, we were celebrating Nix’s promotion one night and the waiter at the restaurant mistook us for a couple celebrating our engagement.” Dick started with a truth. The waiter really did think they were celebrating their engagement. They got a free dinner and a good laugh. Nix’s sounded a little too high for it to be entirely genuine, but Dick thought nothing of it.

Dick smiled as he grabbed another sweet potato, “Which got us to talking about why we never got together.”

His mother smiled, “I still talk to his mother often. She and I were wondering the same thing recently.”

Dick stopped, “What?”

She laughed, “Finishing cutting those sweetie. You know what I mean. You two have been thick as thieves your whole lives. You’ve been through you own personal hells and back _together_. We always thought it’d naturally progress to something more romantic and serious. Especially when you both moved in together in Chicago. But I guess it took you two a little longer to realize it. I’m just glad you finally did, Dick. You two are a once in a lifetime match. Don’t you dare do anything stupid to break that boys heart.”

Dick stared at his mom as her words washed over him.

“Thanks mom. I’ll try not to.”

“Don’t try. Do.”

He smiled at his mom’s stern tone.

“Fine. I won’t break his heart.”

He looked back to Nix to find the other man’s brown eyes on him, a soft, almost sad smile on his face.

Nix looked back to Dick’s dad.

“…only hope you two are as happy as Edith and I. Can’t believe you two took this longer to figure everything out. Happy to finally have you officially in the family, Lewis.”

“T-thank you, sir.”

“Just one thing Lewis.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Don’t you break my son’s heart, now. I don’t have to tell you what’ll happen if you do, right?”

Nix smiled nervously, “No sir, I’ve seen your stash of guns enough times to know.”

“Good kid. Now go see if Edith needs any help. I’ve got a turkey to look after.”

“Yes, sir.”

Nix walked over to Dick and his mother.

“How’s it going over here?”

Dick jumped at the sound of Nix’s voice and the feeling of his body so close to him.

Nix noticed Dick flinched, but didn’t say anything.

“Dick hasn’t managed to burn anything yet?”

His mother laughed warmly, “No dear, he hasn’t. You’ll never let him live that fire down, will you?”

Nix laugh and place a warm hand on Dick’s back, “No ma’am. I still don’t entirely know how he managed to do that. Besides, he’ll never let me live down pickle jar fiasco.”

Dick’s mother laughed loudly, “Oh! I’d forgotten about that! Oh, I have to go remind your father.”

She grabbed the large bowl of sweet potatoes, “Thanks sweetie. Richard! Remember when little Lewis got his butt stuck in that pickle jar?”

Nix’s cheeks colored slightly and he turned back to Dick who was staring straight down at the table, not moving.

Nix placed a hand on Dick’s back who tensed at the warmth seeping through his grey sweater.

“Everything okay?”

Dick looked up to Nix, a look of genuine concern on the brunettes face.

He took in Nix’s features, like he was really seeing him for the first time. He knew this was a bad idea. Every feeling of love and lust he’d ever felt towards Nix rushed through his veins and his heartbeat sped up.

He sighed shakily, “Y-yeah. I just…excuse me.”

Dick rushed out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall.

His breathing was shaky and his pulse wouldn’t slow down. He’d spent the better part of the past eight years – shit, _eight years_ —repressing every more-than-friendly feeling he’d felt for Nix. And in the span of forty or so minutes with his parents and their little scheme, eight years of repression was broken.

He wiped the slow stream of tears from his cheeks hastily.

He knew Nix was just his friend. His best friend. A friend that would pretend to be his boyfriend and lie to his parents just to make sure that Dick was okay, was taken care of. Dick didn’t deserve a friend like Nix. Especially when Dick was lying to Nix and himself everyday. He’d tried to get past it, but after a handful of unsuccessful relationships, his most recent one included, he didn’t think he could. He didn’t tell Nix that the real reason Christine had left was because – during another rather heated argument – she had said that Dick was already in a committed relationship with Nix and she didn’t want to get in the way of that. He tried to apologize for missing the dinner with her parents in more ways than one, but what was he supposed to do? Nix needed a ride home after the celebration of his promotion had gotten out of hand with some of the guys. Dick wasn’t going to leave him stranded. He couldn’t do that. And okay, maybe Nix could’ve gotten a taxi, but Dick was his first choice. Always his first choice.

A soft knock on the door pulled Dick from his thoughts.

He cleared around the tightness in his throat, “Yeah?”

Nix’s muffled voice sounded softly through the door, “You okay?”

Dick wiped the last of the silent tears from his face and turned on the sink, “Yeah, be out in a minute.”

“Alright.”

Nix didn’t sound convinced but left anyway, footsteps heading back towards the kitchen.

Dick splashed cold water on his face and took a deep breath before opening the door.

He heard laughter as he entered the kitchen once again.

“What’s so funny?”

He saw his mother wiping tears from her eyes and his dad’s face red as Nix just smiled wide.

“I was just telling them about Luz’s prank on Ron during his bachelor party.”

“The goat?”

At the mention of the animal, his parents burst into another loud round of laughter.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Dick joined in the laughter and took a seat next on the stool next to Nix who grabbed his hand on the counter to try and comfort him.

Dick tensed slightly, but quickly relaxed and squeezed the warm palm in his.

One weekend. Dick could do this.

Nix noticed the nerves in Dick from the moment they’d walked through the door and was trying to comfort the redhead through actions rather than words because he couldn’t exactly say “Hey, pull it together. We’re trying to be believable here.” It was going to be a long weekend. Why did he ever think this would be a good idea?

Three days. Nix could do this.

* * *

 

The Winters’ household was alive and full of family later that night.

A lot of relatives had come over for the large dinner held every year.

The topic of conversation seemed to be Dick and Nix’s relationship.

“So Dick,” it was Aunt May – his mother’s sister, a short, feisty, dark-haired, older woman who took no shit and protected those she loved—questioning this time, “what make Lewis over their so special that he’s the first of you significant others to walk through that door?”

The question threw him off-guard. So far, all of the questions had been where, when, and how did you two meet, what are you up to in the city, are you planning on marriage or kids, etc. No one had bothered to ask him something of real substance. Something that involved actual emotion rather than logical facts that could be fired off at any moment.

Dick looked to Nix who had his grandmother and some other relatives laughing loudly at something the other man had said.

“He isn’t just special, Aunt May, he’s everything,” Dick smiled, he could finally tell someone the truth of his feelings without any consequence, “He’s always been there for me. Every time I’ve ever needed him, he was there. He pulls me of out the dark when the cases at work get to be too much. He makes me soup when I’m sick and whiney. He calms me down when I’m angry. He accepts me for my flaws rather than in spite of them. He’s my best friend and my better half and I…I love him.”

Dick surprised himself, not only with the declaration but, with how easy it was to declare it.

Aunt May’s responding smiled could’ve lit up the entire room, “My, my Dick. You’re glowing. This boy must really be something.”

“He is.”

His mother returned to the room just then and annouced, “Dinner’s ready everyone!”

* * *

 

Three and half hours and a lot of food later, Dick and Nix retired to Dick’s old room for the night.

“Good Lord, you family is chatty. I don’t remember them being that talkative before.”

“Well, we weren’t that interesting before.”

“True, your Aunt May is hilarious by the way.” Nix announced as he flopped heavily onto the bed, springs squeaking with the unfamiliar effort.

Dick twitched at that, but then continued changing into a t-shirt.

“What did she say?” Dick asked cautiously and threw his jeans into a corner.

“Oh nothing important, just a few jokes about your Uncle Eric and Aunt Sara.”

Dick laughed, “She never did like them, especially after they condemned my father for not sending me to some camp for ‘troubled’ teens after they found out I was bi.”

Dick walked into the adjoined bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Assholes. Glad she steered me away from them before they could say anything. It might’ve ruined the evening.”

He stopped brushing for a moment and spit, “If it makes you feel any better, I would’ve loved to see you tear them a new one.”

“Maybe next Thanksgiving.”

Dick choked on the mouthwash he a gurgling at the thought of Nix joining him for another holiday.

“You okay?” Nix called from the bed.

“Yeah, wrong pipe.” Dick responded, voice raspy from choking.

“She also told me about your, uhm, dancing lessons when you were fifteen. You never told me about that.”

Dick rubbed the back of his neck, a signature sign of his embarrassment, “For the exact reason that you would ridicule me for it.”

“Me?!” Nix’s smile betrayed his tone of offense, “Never!”

“Shut up and scoot over.”

Dick climbed in next to Nix and turned off the lamp near his bedside, plunging the room into darkness.

Several awkwardly silent moments later, Nix spoke up again.

“I really wouldn’t, you know?”

“You wouldn’t what?”

“Ridicule you. I’d actually like to see it sometime.”

“It was mostly ballroom dancing, Nix. I could only show you if someone else was there or else it’d look awkward.”

Nix thought for a moment before deciding to speak up, not like this could get any more awkward, “You could always use me.”

He was wrong.

Dick didn’t speak up for such a long time that Nix had thought he’d fallen asleep.

“Alright. I’ll show you.”

Nix closed his eyes thinking that was the end of the conversation, but then soft light flooded the room once again.

“What’re you doing?”

“Showing you how to dance.”

“You’re joking.”

“Not at all, now get up.”

Nix groaned as he slowly pulled himself out of the bed.

Dick put music from his cell phone, and smiled nervously before putting his hands out for Nix.

“You really aren’t joking,” Nix said even as he walked closer, “Alright then, dazzle me Dick.”

He did. He really did. For the tall, long-legged, sturdy man that Dick was, he was light on his feet and very graceful as a dancer.

The two spent the next hour dancing and laughing around the small room, Dick teaching Nix different techniques and abusing his power in feeling Nix’s body against his, while Nix faked not learning the different techniques and relishing in Dick manhandling him into the correct position.

“Oh my god, I haven’t dance to this song since high school.” Nix commented as another song started up.

“I never understood why they played _Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You_ at _our_ prom.” Dick commented, as he pulled Nix a little closer to keep him from hitting the edge of the dresser.

Nix gasped as Dick held him tighter, “Y-yeah, me either.”

The song eventually slowed and the playlist ended, but the two men just stood in the middle of the room, staring at one another, both breathing slightly faster than normal.

Dick looked at Nix, brown-eyes wide with something akin to either fear or anticipation.

From what or for what, Dick wasn’t sure, but he found himself leaning closer regardless of the warning bells going of in his head.

Centimeters from his goal, Dick’s phone rang, forcing the two of them to jump apart.

He wasn’t sure whether to thank or curse whoever it was.

“Yeah?” Dick answered and looked to Nix who was currently standing completely still where Dick had left him.

“Dick, uhm could you tell these fine police officers that I’m here to water the plants and not rob you blind like Ron probably would?”

Dick sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Put them on the phone Skip.”

“Yes, this is Captain Richard Winters. Badge number 0506. The man there is Warren Muck and he is there with my knowledge. He probably just forgot the security code…Yes, thank you…Goodnight officers.”

Dick hung up the phone and turned slowly back to Nix who had moved from the middle of the room to sitting on the bed.

“Skip forgot the code?”

Dick sighed, “Yeah, just like you said he would.”

“Well on that note, I’m gonna turn in. It’s been a long day.”

Dick felt like they should talk about what happened – or almost happened – but his courage faltered at the last moment and Nix just turned his back to him.

He climbed back in next to the brunette and turned off the light.

Dick waited and listened until he heard the telltale sign of deep breathing from Nix signaling he was asleep.

He whispered, “I love you Nix,” and prayed a silent hope that maybe one day he’d have the courage to tell it to him when he was conscious.

His last thought before falling asleep was that he's lost count of how many nights over the past eight years ended this same way.

* * *

 

Nix woke up to warm arms holding onto him like a lifeline.

It took him several long moments to realize that they were Dick’s arms. In that moment he realized he had two options: slowly peel out and stay in the bathroom until Dick got up or fake sleeping and enjoy it while it lasted.

He wished he had the courage to do the right thing, but instead he just shifted a little closer the warm man behind him. The events of last night rushing back to him and feeling him with a mixed sense of happiness, longing, and disappointment. He still wasn’t sure if it was the influence of Dick’s father’s scotch or the dizziness from the dancing, but he was at least eighty-nine percent sure that Dick had almost kissed him last night. And that thought alone made him feel like he floating on air. He wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted his brain to stop or continue flooding his mind with the thoughts of what might have happened had Skip not called.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Dick stirring awake next to him. Arms stretched away and fell back against his body, pulling him flush against the full warmth of the taller man’s body.

“Mmm, morning.” The deep, raspy voice grazing Nix’s ear and causing him to shiver.

“Morning, what time is it?” Nix asked, not sure Dick even knew what he was doing. The redhead usually needed about a full five minutes before he woke up properly.

“Too early for me to be up on my time off. You’re really cozy.”

Dick breathed in the scent of Nix’s skin just at the nape of the brunette’s neck.

Yeah, definitely not fully awake.

“Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.”

“I don’t want to do anything today.” Dick whined before yawning.

“So don’t?” Nix suggested.

“I think my dad wants help with the backyard.”

“That can wait.”

“I guess so.” Dick finally opened his eyes for the first time and immediately tensed. His arms were wrapped entirely around Nix and there wasn’t a part of their bodies that wasn’t pressed together and Nix was…Nix wasn’t moving away?

Dick relaxed his hold and tried to play it as a casual thing. He was surprise when Nix just moved closer.

“Hey, remember that night we snuck back into this room after going to that bonfire?” Nix asked randomly.

“Yeah, I remember how drunk we were and how you almost broke you leg climbing that tree.” Dick laughed against Nix’s neck.

Nix wouldn’t remember why, in that exact moment, he threw caution and everything else to the wind.

“That was the night I realized I was in love with you.”

Dick froze. Everything focused down to those words, to the feel of the man in his arms, to the feelings rushing through him.

He couldn’t speak, couldn’t move.

Nix realized what he said and jumped away and off the bed.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…I didn’t.”

Nix stopped and rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Dick slowly moved up and sat on the edge of the bed, mind racing with so many thoughts that he couldn’t keep up. Nix was in love with him. Had been in love with him for nearly as long as Dick had been in love with him. So many memories came to him with new meaning, a new, brighter light shining on them. Every touch, gesture and action was heightened with a deeper affection than friendship. How could they both have been so blind?

He slowly walked to the bathroom door and rather than knock he just sat outside the door and talked.

“Nix?”

“Nix?”

“Lewis.”

“Please don’t Dick.” Nix asked from the other side, voice so small and so close, meaning he was siting on the floor of the bathroom on the other side of the door.

Dick took a deep breath.

“Remember when we got my dad’s old truck stuck in the mud behind the baseball field?”

Nix made a small noise of acknowledgment.

“Then we had to walk all the way back here because our phones were dead and it was pouring rain. You thought we were going to get struck by lighting because we were surrounded by trees. Finally, we reached the main road and it was so dark out and then that car almost hit you?”

“Yeah?” Nix responded, voice still small but confused as to where Dick was going with this.

“So I grabbed you and pulled you out of the way and we fell into the grass beside the road, covered in mud. You were shaking from almost getting hit, but I was shaking because I almost lost you that night Nix. Even then, I couldn’t imagine my life without you. That night, I almost lost the love of my life. That was the night I knew I was in love with you.”

Dick blinked back the tears filling his eyes and waited.

Eventually the door open and Dick turned his head to the side to look at the other man. He saw wide brown eyes with tears slowly falling out of them and a look of pure shock on his face.

“What?”

Dick smiled, “It’s true. I’ve loved you more and more since that night. I just never…I didn’t…I wa—.”

He was cut off by the warm press of his best friend’s lips against his own. As far as first kisses go, it was awkward and rushed, but still absolutely perfect.

Nix pulled away first.

Dick’s eye were still closed and he held Nix close, “Why did we wait so long to do that?”

“Because we’re both idiots.”

Dick laughed, “I agree.”

He pulled Nix back in for another kiss by the nape of his neck, softer and slower this time. He used his other hand to grab Nix by the waist and pull his body closer.

He was surprised once again that morning when Nix crawled directly into his lap and wrapped his arms around Dick’s shoulders.

Their kisses grew frantic, tongues mapping out the other’s mouth, teeth nipping every so often.

Dick pulled away and moved his lips to Nix’s neck and quickly found a very sensitive spot causing the brunette to gasp and grind hips against Dick’s.

Dick was about to suggest they move to the bed when someone knocked on his door.

“You boys up yet?” His mother asked from the hallway.

“Yeah, we’re just getting up now.” Dick responded in a strained voice because Nix was currently kissing and nipping at his Adam’s apple causing the best kind of shivers to wreck him.

“You can say that again,” Nix whispered deviously as he ground his hips against the growing hardness in Dick’s boxers.

Dick bit down hard on his lip to keep from moaning as his mother started talking again.

“Well, I’m making blueberry pancakes and sausage when you’re ready.”

“Thanks Mom. We’ll be down soon.”

He waited for the sound of her footsteps descending down the stairs before lifting the both of them up off the floor and slamming Nix against the wall.

Nix moaned against Dick’s neck.

“I forgot how strong you are _Captain Winters_.”

Dick moaned and rolled his hips the Nix’s.

“You’re going to kill me.”

“Believe me, that’s not my intention,” Nix moved from his neck to just beside his ear, “I just want to _wreck_ you.”

Dick growled and pulled Nix back to his lips, kissing harshly and passionately.

“You’re succeeding Lewis Nixon.”

Dick moved them to the bed and moved more securely between Nix’s legs. He moved his hands from Nix’s hips to run his hands up the brunette’s chest, rubbing and pulling at the other man’s sensitive nipples.

“Fuck, Dick. Do that again.”

He repeated the motion and relished in how responsive Nix was, especially when he ground his hips down hard against him.

Their breathing was getting shallower, the edge of release approaching faster than either man was accustomed to.

“Dick please do something.” Nix voice was strained and husky and Dick moaned at how far gone he already was.

“What do you want?”

“Anything. Everything. Just _please_.”

Dick knew they couldn’t do what they both really wanted. He didn’t exactly expect this to happen. He moved slowly down Nix’s body, mouth following where hands were. He grabbed the waistband of Nix’s boxer and looked up to the brunette to make sure they both wanted this.

“Okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. _Fuck!_ Yeah, it’s okay.”

Dick smirked deviously and pulled down the garment to just above Nix’s knees. He ran his blunt fingernails up Nix’s thighs roughly before grabbing Nix’s hard cock in his hands.

Nix whimpered when he felt the residual sting on his thighs and warm hand then hotter mouth quickly wrapped around him. Dick’s head started bobbing slowly up and down, gaining momentum, before he really destroying Nix by taking him all the way in and hitting the back of his throat.

“Fucking hell. Oh my god!” He moaned.

He gripped the sheets on the bed, nearly ripping them to keep from holding Dick’s head down.

Nix finally looked down and it was nearly his undoing. Dick’s lips were wrapped tightly around his cock, sucking hard. Then he saw Dick’s eyes, staring back at him filling with love and lust and happiness and that did him in. His vision went white and he couldn’t even warn Dick before came hard down the other man’s throat.

Several minutes later, Nix finally opened his eyes to find Dick panting next to him on the bed.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dick. Why the hell didn’t we do _that_ sooner too?”

“Like you said Nix, we’re idiots.”

“What about you? Did you?”

Only then did Dick blush, “Y-yeah…while I was…” he gestured to Nix’s lower body and laughed.

Nix crawled on top of Dick and pulled him into a filthy, slow kiss.

They eventually pulled away and looked at one another.

“I love you.” Dick finally admitted to a conscious Nix.

The smile he received in return would stay in his memories for the rest of his life.

“I love you too.” Nix replied.

“Boys! Stop making out and get down here before breakfast gets cold!”

They both burst into loud laughter before finally getting out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> To all anons who have been waiting for your own responses. I'M WORKING ON THEM. I had school and finals and then a bunch of stuff happened with my family. Please don't think I forgot about you. They will ALL be answered. When they will be answered, is another question. JUST KEEP A LOOK OUT AND KNOW I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.


End file.
